


El mapache y el príncipe judío y pelirrojo

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Princes, Transformation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Esta historia es un AU, que se trata de que Cartman es un joven príncipe que obtiene una maldición, la cual es que se transforma en un mapache y este debe buscar quien rompa ese hechizo, y a lo largo del tiempo irá buscando a alguien que lo haga, mientras esté aprende a cómo vivir su vida de mapache. Todo esto lo debe de hacer en un lapso de 5 años o si no el se quedará así para siempre.En una de esas un día se encuentra con Kyle un chico que cambiará su vida. Se podrá el romper el hechizo?La historia tal vez no sea la mejor pero trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible.Los personajes no son míos, ni el show de South Park, son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker ©
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1  
Había una vez un joven príncipe llamado Eric Theodore Cartman que vivía en el reino de los bosques del sur, el cual tenía 18 años. El vivía con su madre la reina Liane Cartman, esta se encontraba soltera, ya que aunque haya tenido una aventura con un militar que ya tenía familia y este se fue con ella, dejando a Liane embarazada, desilusionada y con un gran rencor, ya que ella se enamorado perdidademente de él. Provocando que ella le escondiera la verdad por mucho tiempo a su hijo, inculcandole odio, especialmente a los pelirrojo, malcriandolo y dejandolo solo la mayor parte del tiempo,con la nana la sirvienta y la hechicera ; ya que ella viajaba a otros reinos con la excusa de hacer "negocios" que normalmente terminaba en acostarse con otros reyes. El pequeño Eric había asesinado cruelmente a su padre y a la esposa de este , sin saber que era el, hasta tiempo después que fue revelado por su medio hermano. Debido a que hubo un conflicto entre ellos provocado por la ignorancia de Eric y que el otro le viera la cara de tonto combinado a no querer ceder y una humillación. Provocó la furia de Eric, el cual planeo una venganza que lo hizo quedarse también sin el papá por el que lloraba todas las noches en su cama. Y dejando a su medio hermano planeando secretamente una terrible venganza, escondido de la civilización.  
Ellos como gobernantes y personas no eran lo mejor, ya que tenían a su reino sumido en la pobreza y la gente que trabaja para ellos tampoco los trataban muy bien, especialmente a una hechicera, ya que la hacían trabajar de más y no le pagaban o la maltrataba. Esto hizo que ella planeará una venganza contra ellos, especialmente a Eric, les contó del plan a todos y ellos ayudaron a conseguir los materiales y a que se lleve a cabo perfectamente el plan, el cual era convertir a Eric un mapache mediante el hechizo de una poción ,el cual sólo se rompería con el amor y comprensión hacia este, pero ellos contaban con que el nunca encontraría a alguien así en cierto lapso de tiempo, dejandolo así para siempre. Esto dejaría sola sin ninguna protección a Liane para presionarla de una forma violenta y amenazadora, ya que ella lo veía a él como alguien que la pueda defender .  
Todo tomó su curso normal hasta que llegó el día esperado, en el cual Liane se iría a uno de sus "negocios ", ella regresaba normalmente en unos 3 días, así que esperaron a que pasarán 2 días y el siguiente día se inició el plan. Resulta que la hechicera se puso de acuerdo con la sirvienta y la nana, que todavía tenía a pesar de su edad; para darles la poción. Todo empezó cuando la nana le aviso a la sirvienta lo que Eric quería comer esta lo prepararo y la nana se lo llevo para que se lo comiera, este al terminar de comer se empezó a sentir mal. Este se fue a su baño a vomitar, el pensaba que la comida le había hecho daño, y en cuanto se sintiera mejor despedirá a la sirvienta. Este cada vez se sentía aún más mal y le comenzó a crecer pelo por todos lados de color gris y como un antifaz negro , orejas, garras colmillos y le creció su nariz. También comenzó a volverse pequeño. Hasta que se convirtió en un mapache completamente, aún así todavía ponerse en 2 patas y hablar, aunque difícilmente se le entendía algo. Este con muchos esfuerzos se vio en el espejo y se espanto. Salió huyendo del baño llorando haciendose creer que era un sueño, pero en eso se le apareció la hechicera y le dijo que no era un sueño, y que había sido hechizado por lo malo que había sido y que sólo quedaba conseguir a su verdadero amor pero sólo tenía 5 años, ya que cada momento que pasaba lo hacía convertirse más en un mapache y en ese lapso de tiempo tardaría completamente de hacer efecto la poción . Este asustado accedio.  
Al otro día llegó su mamá viéndolo así, el trato de explicar pero ella solo lo corrió, el se fue llorando por el bosque y rodando por ahí . Es aquí donde empezaría su aventura y para su mama el sufrimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Liane al darse cuenta, de que corrió a su hijo comienza a llorar, lamentándose el porqué lo echo, de cómo le haría el para sobrevivir y que lo extrañaría mucho. En eso pasó la hechicera por donde estaba ella, Liane la vio y le preguntó que qué había pasado y la hechicera como no quería que la inculparan le mintió diciendo que su hijo había sido embrujado por una bruja que no le caía bien y que ella vino disfrazada de una anciana.  
Al oír esto le preguntó que porque no habían hecho algo por detenerla, ella respondió que era muy fuerte, y les puso un hechizo, y que con sus poderes sólo pudo matarla pero ya después que Cartman había sido convertido.  
Liane volvió a llorar, ella sólo fingía consolarla. En eso llegaron todos los habitantes del reino con antorchas y diferentes armas, amenazando con entrar al castillo, La reina noto eso y mando a los guardias a atacar matando algunos, mientras que otros fueron asesinados y unos fueron convencidos de unirse, a los que se sumó la sirvienta y nana.   
Esto hizo que pudieran entrar al castillo, la hechicera le dijo fingidamente a Liane:  
_ Yo iré a convencerlos de que paren  
Ella respondió:  
_ Está bien. Vaya con cuidado y si puede pateales el culo.  
La hechicera solo asintió, busco a la multitud enfurecida, luego los encontró, ellos le preguntaron donde estaba, ella respondió y les dijo su ubicación,aparte de que les dijo que fingía estar con ella pero que siempre los apoyará y que en cierto punto se les unirá. Ellos caminaron hacia ahí mientras ella regresó con la reina diciéndole que no pudo hacer nada porque son muchos y la amenazaron. La reina le dijo que por que no uso sus poderes, a lo que ella respondió que le quitaron sus cosas para hacer hechizos. Liane le respondió que por lo menos no la deje sola. Ella fingiendo dijo que sí pero cuando ella se desapareció. ellos entraron a donde estaba Liane, asustada quiso hacer de todo para alejarlos pero no funcionó. La multitud la acorralo, golpeó y la obligo amenazandola con sus armas a firmar un papel que ellos habían escrito que decía que tenía que darles parte de su dinero y lujos, y ser golpeada fuertemente si se negaba una sola vez, hasta el punto de que si lo hacía 3 veces ella moriría torturada y decapitada.  
Ellos se fueron, dejándola confundida, asustada y triste por lo que había pasado. Ella volvió a llorar y en eso apareció la hechicera, la reina le preguntó que dónde estaba y ella solo le respondió que estaba en el baño. La reina se enojo pero ya no dijo nada.  
Así ella pasó 1 año hasta que se harto de los golpes, la humillación y se daba cuenta que la única persona que tenía cerca no la apoyaba. Aparte de que su hijo no estaba y pensó que probablemente estaría muerto. Comenzó a llorar y después de que lo hizo, se quiso suicidar, así que como él castillo era grande se aventó por una ventana y callo, muriendo al instante. Esto lo hizo en la noche. La primera en notar su muerte fue la hechicera, al despertar, esta lo celebró llamó a los demás diciéndoles que ella la había matado y que juntos unirán una nueva república. Vitoreando todos celebraban este hecho. Y la primera en proclamarse gobernadora de ahí fue la hechicera. Ellos aceptaron y quedó ella gobernando el reino.   
Mientras que Cartman durante ese tiempo, como no sabía como vivian los mapaches, sufrió el frío, al grado de casi morir, principalmente cuando recién fue convertido, hasta que con el pasar de tiempo tuvo que aprender a refugiarse, de el. También el no sabía como se alimentaban los mapaches, así que aprendio como lo hacian, a través de la necesidad y de su hambre primero se llegaba a comer la comida que tiraban de los castillos o algun cadaver de algun animal pequeño que estuviera en el bosque, aunque la primera vez le dio asco. También aprendio a cazar alguno que otro bicho que encontrará. Todo esto mientras que intentaba encontrar a alguien, de muchas formas para romper el hechizo pero nadie le convencía, esto pasó por 3 años; en este tiempo había perdido mucho de su humanidad y se transformaba más en un animal salvaje; Hasta que un día caminando vio pasar a un chico que al verlo bien le parecía atractivo, el siempre pasaba por ahí pero no sabía a dónde iba. Eric comenzaba a sentirse muy atraído a él. Hasta que después de 1 año un día lo siguió por que lo vio llorando y maldiciendo a sus padres. Este lo encontró sentado en una piedra junto a un lago.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese joven príncipe llamado el príncipe Kyle por sus allegados, el y su familia, los Broflovski, eran los únicos gobernantes judíos de la zona.  
Casi siempre que caminaba por ahí, llevaba puesto una especie de tunica que le cubría la cabeza y sólo se veía su rostro, cada vez que llegaba al lago se quitaba esa capucha, dejando ver su cabello tan rizado y enredado, que sería una proeza cepillarlo y tan rojo como las llamas del infierno.  
El se encontraba llorando por las injusticias de sus padres, especialmente de su madre, ella podía ser muy cariñosa pero luego llegaba a ser muy estricta, represiva y en ocasiones muy explosiva. De hecho una vez por los bufones favoritos de su hijo, provenientes del reino de su hijo adoptivo, hermano de Kyle, el pequeño príncipe Ike; está les declaró la guerra, una que no duró mucho.   
El se quito su capucha, Eric vio eso, a lo lejos, no le gustaba que su pelo fuera pelirrojo, sin embargo no aguanto las ganas de tocar y acurrucarse en su pelo por lo esponjoso y cómodo que se veía para el. Así que salto hacia ahí, Kyle se dio cuenta y se asustó viendo que era un mapache, así que el espantado grito y al no saber que hacer, ni como quitarlo , rápidamente tomó al animal y lo aventó hacia un árbol donde lo lastimó. Este se dio cuenta de su error, viendo su patita rota, quiso ayudarlo pero al hacer esto, el mapache lo quería atacar. Pero como quería hacer lo correcto lo quiso ayudar, aun más llevándolo a su castillo para cuidarlo y después soltarlo en el bosque otra vez, cuando este se recuperará. Pero esto lo haría a escondidas de sus padres, ya que ellos odian a los mapaches, debido a un accidente previo.   
Así que después de tantos esfuerzos, Kyle pudo llevarse al mapache,el cual estaba de malas pero estaba cansado de batallar, así que solo le tocaba esperar a lo que pasaría posteriormente, ya sea malo o bueno.


End file.
